


Boys Will Be Boys

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: 'It’s evident that I called at a bad time and I need to leave and forget this happened.'Oneshot fic
Relationships: Amanda & Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Boys Will Be Boys

I finished my homework for the day. I check the time to see that its 730PM. Wow, did I really work on this thing for 3 hours? I get up and stretch myself for sitting for so long. Monica won’t be back for another hour since she’s out with friends. I got some free time before bed time, maybe I’ll Facetime dad and see how he’s doing.

I pick up my phone and bring up the app. I search up dad’s name and press it. As it starts dialing, I lay down on my bed. I set up the pillows in a way so I’m slightly sitting up and comfy. Soon enough, my dad picks up.

“Hey Amanda!” My dad’s face appears on screen.

“Good evening pops!” I send him off a finger gun.

“How’s my legendary photographer doing?” He adjusts his glasses.

“Well, I’ve already snapped some scandalous pictures of celebrities for bribing purposes.” I wink at him.

“Oh do you happen to have one for Chris Evans that you can send to me? It’s for… scientific purposes.” He raises an eyebrow to me.

“Daaaad, that’s gross.” We both laugh. “I didn’t mean scandalous as in butt naked, I meant as in drug dealing, vandalism, shoplifting, etc.”

“Is ‘sex tape’ included in there?” He starts snickering.

“No, dad! Oh my god, I think I called you at the wrong time.” I roll my eyes at him.

“No, no, I’m not doing anything at the moment sweetie. Well, other than playing Animal Crosswalk anyway.” While dad is talking, I notice the background around him is… moving?

“So how’s everything going so far?” His question brings me back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, everything is great pops! The instructors are really helpful, all the students on campus are preparing for exams, and so many great places to get pictures.” I beam at him.

“I’m glad you’re having fun dear. How’s the workload though? You aren’t stressing yourself out are you?” He gave me a concerned look.

“I’m taking care of myself pops, no worries. So far the homework is manageable. I actually just finished this-” Before I finished my sentence, I heard… something. It was coming from dad’s end.

“Hrgh… hrgh… hrgh”

“What were you about to say Amanda?”

“Huh? Oh sorry… something just caught my attention.” What is that… sound? It’s like… someone grunting?

“Everything okay over there sweetie?” Dad tilts his head a bit.

“Yeah… actually, I should be asking you that dad.” I furrow my brow at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Is… everything okay back there?”

“Yeah! Everything is okay here.” It doesn’t sound like he’s lying or hiding something from me. Am I just tired? I rub my eyes to confirm it.

“Oh are you tired Panda? You should sleep. We can talk again another ti- ow.” Dad winced all of the sudden. It looked like he hit his head. Just then, I heard another voice.

“Ah shit…”

_Who the hell is that?!_

“What the heck Craig?!” Dad moved his eyes upwards. Dad’s with Craig?!

“S-Sorry bro… *pant* didn’t mean to… hrgh… do that.”

“Aren’t you an expert at this? Why’d you do it like that?” Dad raises an eyebrow.

“I just… hrrgh… lost balance… *pant* sorry ‘bout it… hrrgh.”

Dad shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Bro I can feel you doing that… hrrgh…”

“Anyway, sorry what were you going to say Amanda?” Dad re-adjusts his glasses.

At this point, I can feel my face is red as I’ve realized what’s going on over at Dad’s end. It’s evident that I called at a bad time and I need to leave and forget this happened. “Umm, I’m gonna go dad. Something came up on my end that I need to attend to.” I try to ignore Craig’s grunting in the background.

“Are you sure everything is okay with you? Do you need me to send you money?” Dad looks at me with concern.

“N-No, nothing like that. Listen, I gotta go now pops. I’ll call you another time. Love you, bye!” I smile at him quickly before ending the call.

I set my phone down near my bedside table. Suddenly I felt exhausted after that call. I lay there questioning the things that happened in that call. What are those two doing together? Why did dad think it was a good idea to answer the call while they were… doing whatever it was they were doing? Do I want to know what they were doing?

I decide to get under the blankets and try to sleep off the visual and mental scarring now forming in my mind. It’s for the best that I don’t know whatever it was they were doing.

***

The phone now reads ‘Call Ended’. Amanda left very abruptly and we didn’t even call for an hour or more. Concern spreads through my head now on what could be going on with her.

“Hope she’s okay…” I set my phone the table.

“I’m sure she’s… hrrghh… doing fine bro. We went through… hrghh… some weird shit *pant* when we were in… college too… hrrghh.” Craig says in between breaths.

As I lay on Craig’s back while he’s doing push ups, I can’t help but think of the different scenarios that caused Amanda to end the call like that. What does she need to attend to? Is she cramming her assignments? Maybe her laptop needs to be repaired? Or is her camera missing? Did she fail a course? Is her roommate being a piece of crap to her?

“49… *pant* 50…” Craig says breathlessly.

“Remind me why I’m lying on top of you again?” I pick up my Pintendo 3DS and continue where I left off.

“The kids are over at Smashleys… I left my weights in my office… River’s asleep and she’s… not heavy enough. So you’re… my next best option for this.” Craig relaxes and lies on the mat for a few seconds.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy for you babe?” I said as I chop down an apple tree in-game.

“Nah bro…” He chuckles. “You’re like the combined weight of Briar and Hazel.”

“Okay, first of all they’re like preteens. I’m a fully grown man. Pretty sure I weigh more than those two combined.”

“Love you bro.” Craig chuckles on the mat.

“Uh huh.” I shake my head again and let out a small chuckle as well. “How many more sets are you gonna do?”

“Just two more and you’re free to go.” Craig sets himself up in push up position again.

“Oh, how’s your back? I think my head landed on it pretty hard.

“I’m ok bro, don’t worry… hrgghh…”

“Oh my god, I can feel the towel is soaked in your sweat.” I grimaced at the feeling of the wet towel behind my head.

“Heh, not the first time you’ve… *pant*… felt me like this.” Craig gave me a seductive tone.

“I knew you were gonna there babe.” I chuckled again. “If you’ve got enough energy after, think we can ‘work out’ on the bed later? Wink wink?” Since he can’t see me winking, I’ll just say it to him.

“Bro don’t… hrrghh… tempt me *pant* right now. But yes…”

I smile devilishly to myself as I send a mean and nasty mail to one of the villagers in the game that was rude to me.

“Also… *pant* the hell bro? Chris Evans?” Craig turns his head to me.

“Well yeah, he’s a beautiful man!” I shrug at him.

“Am I just… hrrghh… chopped liver to you now?” Craig resumes his push ups.

“Don’t be silly Craig. You’re my boyfriend, I’d just have Chris as a plaything.”

Craig laughs. “Damn, my bro’s… hrggh… a man eater.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick fic that popped in my head. I'll try to get some Robert fics up soon too.


End file.
